


Tastes like cherry

by StayAliveButDontKillYourMind



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU- college, Alcohol Abuse, Fluff, Grammar or just in general, I'm sorry for unevitable mistakes, Multi, Ok bye, Partying, Underage Drinking, Warning: my first ever fanfic, idk - Freeform, maybe smut, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayAliveButDontKillYourMind/pseuds/StayAliveButDontKillYourMind
Summary: Tyler and his friend Patrick go to this college party and things get heated.Featuring my sneaky geeky comments (pun intended) and my weird train of thoughts.Warning: this is my first fanfic ever. Also english is not my mother tongue so bear with me. I hope you enjoy ❤





	1. Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Aaagh! Finally, I present to you my first fanfiction! Inspired by my cousins' wedding and my other cousins' talent, i made this. Hope you enjoy :)

"Come on Ty, we're going to be late!"  
Tyler sighted. "Okay, I'm comming! Geez," he shouted back at an impatient Patrick.  
  
It's not that Tyler didn't want to go this college party, it's just that he hasn't been to one. Like ever. It's just not his kind of thing. He is much too shy and self-concious to go to parties. But when his friend Patrick asked him to go, saying he knows there'll be a certain someone at the party, he couldn't say no.  
  
Besides, they have been through a lot together. They shared a bond of awkwardness, brought together by an accident in freshman year of high school.  
  
Tyler shivered. He would rather not think about that. Grabbing his black jacket from the back of his chair, he went downstairs, where a slightly agitated Patrick was waiting.  
  
"Finaly! Shall we go?"  
  
"Yeah, let me just grab my shoes."  
  
Tyler went and got his black vans (one could sense a pattern of colour in his clothing style), then closed the front door of their shared appartment.  
  
His parents were not rich, exactly, but they made sure Tyler got everything he needed. Ok, maybe he was a little spoiled, but if he could afford to get a small appartment with his highschool friend, why would he go to a dorm where he could get weird people to share rooms with. This way, they will not get drunk people knocking at the door at 3 in the morning. Besides, the dorms and college were really close to the appartment, they could reach them by foot in less than 5 minutes.  
  
The walk was pleasant, being an evening at the end of september. They were both kind of nervous, palms slightly sweating.  
  
"Where did you say the party was again?"  
  
"At this frat house, 'Alpha Yam Ergo' i think."  
  
Tyler started laughing. "I think you have it wrong. Most of these aren't even Greek letters. Are you sure you didn't read it on a T-shirt with a pirate skeleton riding a motorcycle that is on fire?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Patricks' voice oozed confusion.  
  
"Richelle Mead? Indigo spell?"  
  
"Right! Sydrian. Omg how could I mess this up? Ugh."  
  
Suddenly, they hear laughter from around the corner, next to a bench. They can see two faces sat down on it, one really familiar.  
  
"Wait. Brendon?"  
  
"Oh my god, hi! What are you two doing here? Are you attending this college?"  
  
"Yeah we both started this year."  
  
"Right. Nice."  
  
The boy next to him coughs.  
  
"Oh, sorry I didn't introduce you. Guys, this is Ryan. Ryan, these two are my highschool friends, Tyler and Patrick. We practiced basketball together."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said an enthusiastic Ryan. Both of them waved hi and mumbled introductions.  
  
"So, where to? I can help you with the directions if you need."  
  
"Actually we are going to this frat party, but we just realized that Patrick, the genius he is, forgot the name of it."  
  
"No way! Are you going to the Alpha Ro Epsilon party too? We are planning on going there!"  
  
"I told you it was something similar!" Patrick felt proud about that.  
  
"Oh thank god there is someone here who knows exactly where we need to go," Tyler exhaled contently.  
  
He was looking forward to this party a little bit more now that he knew three people which were going to attend it. It might not be that bad after all. 


	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! I hope you like it :)

"Remind me again why i agreed to go with you to this party." Tyler asked Patrick.  
  
"Because Pete will be there."  
  
"Aww, has our little Pattycakes got a crush?" Brendon cooed. Patrick blushed and made an embarased squeak.  
  
"Hey, I don't judge," said Brendon, and Tyler realised he and Ryan were holding hands. He thought it was cute, but also brave.  
  
He himself was also gay, but he was kinda still in the closet. He did not want to deal with the hate and dissappointment in his frends' and relatives' faces. He did not think this was the right time to get attached to a person. For now, he has college on his mind.  
  
And he has Patrick, with whom he had an agreement. Since he was a hopeless romantic and tended to see the best in others, he was a perfect target for assholes to consume his happiness. That is why he needed Tyler to take care of him. But Tyler also needed Patrick to cheer him up, since he was strugling with anxiety and deppression. They helped eachother all the way throughout highschool. Tyler made a face just at the thought of that unplesant place.  
  
"Ty? Tyler? Earth to Tyler! Are you even listening to me?" Patrick was waving a hand in front of him. "We are here."  
  
Tyler was daydreaming so much he did not even realize they were standing before their destination-the frat house. Pop music and loud chatting could be heard from the inside.  
  
"Well, what are waiting for? Let's go in." Brandon went to the front door, Ryan following close by.   
  
"Are you okay, Tyler?" Patrick sounded concerned.  
  
"I am, don't worry." Tyler ignored the nagging of his anxious thoughts and followed Patrick into the building.  
  
Inside, it was a hell of a party. People were dancing and playing various games, looking intoxicated from alcohol and god knows what else. There was a group of people near a music tower who looked like they took something that caused them to have really slow reflexes and made them disoriented. Tyler went around them, shivering.  
  
"Hey Patrick! Over here!"  
  
Besides Tyler, Patrick spun around, going to the direction of two large floral couches and two lovechairs, all situated around a large rug and a coffeetable. Four people were seating there, lounging and chatting, each one with a drink in hand.  
  
"Hi you," Patrick said to one of the people there. It was a short blond haired boy with bright eyes. 'Ok, he is really cute,' Tyler thought. 'No wonders he was so eager to come, even if it meant going to a social event'.  
  
But Pete was not the one Tyler was intrigued with. There, beside Pete, was another guy, red haired, pierced and tattooed, who caught Tylers' eye.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. Fair share

Tyler was torn. He promised himself not to have any serious crushes, for his and Patrick's sake. It was hard enough when Patrick had a broken heart to mend. Tyler's heart was much harder to take care of. He was often in a bad mood, without having love problems. This is why dating in general has been always a no for Tyler.  
  
On the other hand, this guy was so mesmerizing, with his nose piercing and broad smile. Without realising, Tyler started to stare at this boy. It was when he made a hand gesture, as to say 'come here' that he realised he had been staring at him. Blushing, he sat down on the couch next to him.   
  
Before he could say anything, Pete shouted in a sing-a-song voice "Truth or dare tiiime!"   
  
Tyler groaned. He was not the exactly the type to play this kind of games, but he wanted to be next to this cute guy. And at least Patrick was there.   
  
"Before we start, you can all go take a drink. It is not necessary but if you don't want to do the dare or say the truth, you can take a shot or chug a beer. Your choice."  
  
Patrick was kind enough to go and bring a beer for Tyler. It was not his intention to get drunk, but he would rather drink than do some weird dare.   
  
~  
  
After a couple rounds of dares and shots, Tyler loosened up. He mainly drank, so he was also feeling tipsy. Suddenly, the pattern on the rug below his feet seemed like the most interesting thing ever. When he looked up, he saw Patrick on Pete's lap, listening to something Pete was telling him close to his ear. Patricks' mouth was streched in a huge grin and he nodded enthusiastically.  
  
As he began thinking about love prospects, Tyler was suddenly very aware of the cutie beside him. He turned towards him, just as he was drinking his beer. His adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swalowed the last of his beverage.   
  
Okay, it's official. He is really hot. Tyler can't help but stare again. Then a voice said "who wants this lolipop?"   
  
Even though Tyler doesn't have a particular sweet tooth, he finds himself saying he wants it, almost at the same time as the red-haired boy agreed besides him. They glanced at eachother, and then Tyler hears himself daringly say "It's okay, we can share it."   
  
Patrick gave him a surprised look from across the coffeetable as he took the lolipop from the stranger (chuckling a little at the irony) and unwrapped it. He put the lolipop in his mouth and began to lick it.   
"Mmm, cherry," Tyler said, still looking at the handsome boy besides him (whose name was still unknown to Tyler). He was watching Tyler as he was eating the lolipop, then his hand rose to take the stick of it, silently asking permission to take it. Tyler opened his mouth a little, allowing the red-haired boy to take the lolipop.   
  
Then it was Tyler's turn to watch the stranger licking the lolipop. It was so hot to just watch his beautiful lips wraped around the lolipop, and he didn't know whether it was because of the teenage hormons or because of the alcohol intoxication but he had an urge to kiss this beautiful stranger besides him. (Now that he thinks about it, maybe it was the combination of both).  
  
"Well fuck it" he mumbled under his breath, then he is taking hold of the lolipop, but instead of taking it in his mouth, he put his free hand on the cuties cheek, as to ask permission. He saw the him give a little nod, and next thing, his lips were on Tylers'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it; don't forget to share your thoughts with me down below :D


	4. Nonverbal comunication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated yesterday :c but here it is now, finaly :)

Tyler's knees weakened as his mind spun around.   
  
Was he actually kissing a stranger at a frat party? He could not believe himself. Yet again, it felt like this evening couldn't get any better.   
  
The strangers' lips tasted like beer and cherry, the aftertaste of the lolipop which was currently in Tylers right hand. His cheeks were burning, contrasting his shivering hands, especialy the one caressing the others' right cheek.   
  
After some time, they had to draw back to take a breath, and Tyler was suddenly very aware of the surroundings. He felt himself blushing even more. When he turned to the other, he realised they still haven't introduced themselves.   
  
"By the way, my name is Josh. Nice meeting you." The cutie said to Tyler, a smirk clear on his face, as if he had read Tyler's mind.  
  
"Um, Tyler." He mutted, then awkwardly added "that's my name. Uh, Josh is a really pretty name." God, he felt so stupid he could facepalm himself.  
  
"You like my name? You should have heard my number." Joshs' smirk grew even wider.   
  
"Oh my god, that was so cheesy," Tyler giggled. Josh beamed, his smile brighter than a 60 watt lightbulb. "I'm glad you find me amusing. Anyway, you want something to drink? I am going to get a beer for me, I could bring you a drink too."   
To these bright-eyed beauty, how could Tyler say no? Besides, he needed something alcoholic. "If it is not a burden, could you bring me a beer?"  
  
"You've got it, cutie." Josh said, winking at a slightly embarassed Tyler.   
  
As soon as Josh was out of sight, Tyler took the lolipop in his mouth and sighted contently as he licked the sweet. Patrick hurriedly sat down next to Tyler. "What was that?" He demanded, looking slightly impressed and slightly in love. (Ok, a lot in love). "Were you just kissing with that hawtie? Who are you and what have you done with my Tyler?"   
  
Tyler pulled out the lolipop. He had a feeling cherry lolipops will be his new favourite candy. "That alcohol might have pulled out a new, darker side of me."   
  
Patrick laughed silently, then said "well, you might not be the only lucky guy here. I may or may not have a date."   
  
Tyler was shocked. "Oh my god are you serious? That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you."   
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. So, gotta go fetch Pete, he promised to show me around." Patrick sat up and went in the direction of the stairs. Tyler sighted. He hoped Patrick was not doing anything rushed or irresponsible. Than again, he knew the blonde well, he would never do something stupid. He just hoped the alcohol didn't interfere with his conscience.  
  
'Speaking of alcohol, where was Josh?' Tyler wondered. He made a move to get up, but a wave of sickness rushed through him. Maybe after all the alcohol had made an effect on him. Cautiously, he went on searching for Josh.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are appreciated :)


	5. Quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!  
> I'm sorry it took so long! I had a writers block :/ but here it is, the fifth chapter :)   
> Hope you enjoy

As soon as Tyler embarked on this drunken journey, he realised just how hard the task is going to be.   
  
He finaly got up after having to pause a minute to calm down the sickness in his stomach. After looking around for his friends, he realised there were none in the current room. There were few familiar faces from colege from these first few days. One in particular seemed intriguing to him.  
  
 It was a smaller girl with middle-lenght auburn hair, slightly curled at the bottom, baby blue eyes and a bright smile with a small piercing on the bottom lip. She was dancing with her friends and looked rather energized and happy. Tyler almost went to her to ask if she knew who Josh was and if she knew where he was but decided against it as soon as another girl locked her lips with the auburn-haired one's. He doubted she would look around for guys with him right now. So instead of going towards the familiar face, Tyler turned to walk into the stair hall area.  
  
He slalomed around a group of drunk people, avoiding their gaze. He felt a little uncomfortable searching for Josh in an unknown building full of people he had never seen before, but the warm feeling in his belly was pushing him on. If he finds Josh, he might even steal a kiss from him again. This thought made his stomach contort in a different way. He suddenly felt really hot, so he made his way outdoors. He paused on the way out just to throw the remaining stick of the lolipop away in the trash.   
  
The atmosphere in the garden/backyard was calmer than the one inside, although music could still clearly be overheard from the living rooms' speakers and there were some people dancing on the grass, barefoot and drunken. There was also a girl bent down over a bush. Tyler made sure not to come too close to that girl. At the far end, he saw a couple making out on a bench and then he could made out a silhouette of a person smoking a cigarette near the garbage bins. He tried to determine whether it was Josh or not, when the silhouette moved closer and, in fact, it was the red-haired boy he had been searching for.   
  
"Hi, stranger," he said, the cigarette in his mouth bobbing up and down as he spoke. "I'm sorry I left you there without bringing the beer I promised you. I was made to take out the trash and then I took advantage of the outdoor time to make a cig break. You should see the way-... wait, why are you taking my-"  
  
Tyler was just full of surprises when he was drunk. But who could blame him? Josh was just so tantalizingly sexy he could not stop thinking about every little piece of the godlike figure before him. Right now, for example, he was wondering how could these slightly chapped lips still feel the softest thing on earth. Also, where did he get the courage to take the cigarette out of Josh's mouth and just pull his face closer to his. Maybe it actually was the alcohol taking its tool on him, in which case, he would get more if that meant being even more courageous. But, back to the kiss.  
  
It was getting heated and a little sloppy, seing as they were both intoxicated. Hands were roaming over cheeks, necks, upper arms and backs. At one point Josh's lips disconnected with Tyler's, causing him to groan in frustration, only to be drawn out as a whimper of pleasure when Josh's lips found their destination- Tyler's sweet spot on his neck, a little below and behind his ear. He sucked the spot, causing a moan to escape Tyler's mouth. This sobered up Tyler a little, and he pulled away.   
  
"We should really get inside. Didn't you promise me a drink?" Tyler took Josh's hand and strived around to get to the kitchen. He was determined to drink as much as it takes to loosen up enough to not feel awkward every time he is talking with Josh. So he called shots.  
  
This was quite litterally the last thing his poor memory registered that night, and then it was all a blur of dark colours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys liked it? Let me know! :)


	6. Confusing morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this fic was postponed. I had a serious writers' block. But now I think it will go on smoothly (I hope). Enjoy :)

Tyler woke up to a much too bright sunlight shining from his room's window. He usually drawed out the curtains before going to sleep for the exact reason. But now it was obviously too late for that, so he groaned and made an unsuccessfull move to get up. For some reason, he couldn't get up.  
  
Not like he wasn't feeling well (although he did feel his stomach protesting and his throat being dehidrated), but something was physically pushing him down. That something felt heavy, the heat radiating from it making Tyler hot. That something, he realised, was another person sleeping next to him. A very pretty person at that. Josh.  
  
His mind spun around as he tried to grasp for memories in his thoughts, but they were scatered like marbles, each going in its direction and not wanting to cooperate with the hungover teen. He tried desperately to remember what he did the night before. He remembered the heated kiss in the backyard, then shots of tequila (with lemons and salt). Maybe throwing up? If he had drank just how much he remembered (althought he doubted that), he would have certainly thrown up. So, he probably did barf. Great.  
  
He decided he would focus later on what happened yesterday and rather try to not wake up Josh and still get up. He carefully pushed Josh's left shoulder with his left hand and his arm with the other, just enough to lift him up from Tyler so he would move away from him and could gently place the sleeping figure back down on the matress. The whole time he was doing that he marveled at the muscles he was feeling underneath his hands. Josh's state of undressedness did not help the matter either.  
  
As soon as he sat up on the bed, he turned around to the sleeping beauty beside him to take a better look. His messy red hair was all around his face, framing his chiseled features perfectly. The breathing moved his upper torso up and down slightly but continiously. He was also near-naked. What did they do yesterday evening?  
  
He watched around for any signs, but found very little. Clothes were scattered all over the floor. His phone and keys on the bedside table, along with an empty glass. He grabbed the phone to chech for the time (and maybe some answers), but it was dead. He dug up the charger from the side of this bedside table and plugged it in.  
  
Tyler stood up and got a comfy shirt out of his closet. Because he was feeling like the hungover was seeping into his bones, he wanted at least to be comfy. Next he put on grey sweatpants and cozy socks. He looked at his messy figure in the mirror on his wardrobe door. For now, this will have to do.  
  
Making his way to the bathroom, he went to brush his teeth and drink an advil for his headache - the pain was not excruciating, but it was still like nagging for the brain to give it a break and maybe some hidratation. That is why he forced himself to drink a big glass of water with the advil.  
  
He went to the kitchen slowly. Since he wasn't that hungry, but still wanted to put something in his stomach, he opted for a light fruity snack - he found an apple and took it gingerly. Taking a bite, he remembered that by now, the phone would have charged enough for him to open it and inspected it.  
  
When he opened the bedroom door, he did not expect to find his sleeping beauty awake. But he was not mad a bit by the scene he walked on. Josh had stood up from the bed, his back towards the entrance of the room where Tyler was. The red haired man was just streching his sleepiness away, still half naked.  
  
Tyler was staring at the way his broad shoulders moved, the vertebrae showing when Josh pressed his arms together in the front. And man, the way his lower back arched just a little bit, exposing two little dimples, right above where his boxers started. Tyler let himself look even further down, at the full bum, modestly covered by the colourful boxers. Suddenly, his observing model shifted, now turned to Tyler himself and- Oh. His eyes quickly looked up, shifting the focus to a messy haired, but still beautiful looking Josh. He was smirking.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope you can forgive me for the delay. Still, feedback is appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment about it. I would really appreciate it if you give me feedback :)


End file.
